The Sound Of Your Voice
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: Emma Swan falls into coma. This is her being aware of everything and able to hear but not move or wake up. She has a baby with Killian, and Hook wants her to desperately to wake up to them.
Darkness. Silence. Would it end? All she could hear was a machine hooked up to a heart. She was in the hospital, that she figured out. How long had it been?

She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't. Trying to rub her eyes with her hands to see if something was wrong – they wouldn't move either. She couldn't move anything. All she could feel was her chest rise up and down from breathing. Nothing would move. It scared her.

She felt someone take her hand in theirs. It was unexpected so she had instincts to flinch her hand away – it wouldn't move. She heard the chair next to the bed scratch the floor as it was moved closer to the bed she was in.

"Emma" He heard Killian say. It was familiar and comforting, but she felt so far away from him. She couldn't do anything but sit there and listen to what was going on. Killian didn't speak for a while, he was stroking her hand with his thumb and she felt a cold metal, most likely his hook, move her hair away from her face. His good hand now cupped the side of her face, and she felt cold lips against her own. After a while she heard a loud disappointed sigh. He had tried to kiss her awake with a true loves kiss.

"Come back to me" He whispered. All she wanted was to scream she would, she would wake up, she promises, but she couldn't.

"I can't raise our daughter on my own. I need you, please" Killian said, his voice strange and broken from the tears. Their baby? She had a baby. Her hands wanting to search her stomach, to feel her baby, but it wasn't willing to move. Where was their daughter? Emma wanted to cry, she wanted to move, she wanted to know what happened – she felt utterly helpless.

Hours past, or was it days? Weeks? Emma couldn't tell the time. It was as if everything was a dream. She could hear the nurses come in, change some things, moving curtains to get some sunlight in? She could smell which one of the nurses came in, it was strange how much her other senses had strengthened by not being able to see or move.

 _Click clack, click clack._ She heard heels walking past the floor forcefully.

"Swan" Emma heard the familiar voice of the mayor address her. By the tone of Regina's voice it was as if she had felt forced to address her, forced to come visit her. She didn't hear anything but silence after that, but the heels occasionally walked around the room from time to time, until she could hear a door shut and nothing but silence after that.

"Hi sweetie" She could hear her mother say as she walked in the room, setting something down on the table next to her, an aroma of something reminding her of grass. Flowers?

"Mom" Another voice called out moments later. Henry was there. He was speaking to her as if she was in on the conversation.

"It's raining today. I know how you hate it when it does" Her kid laughed – oh, the joyful sound of his voice, his laughter. All she wanted was to come back to him, to laugh with him. Henry sat down, reading from the storybook.

By nightfall, or so she thought, she heard sounds of a baby crying.

"Shhhh, little one" She heard Killian say quietly. It was just him and their baby there as far she could tell. Emma was panicking. Give her to me, she thought. I want my baby. I want to hold her – but she couldn't move. She tried to open her eyes, they felt heavy.

She heard footsteps approaching and a slight movement next to her. Emma heard a slight gurgle, and she turned her head to the side towards the sound, she opened her eyes and looked at her. First she caught herself take a sharp intake of breath, and heard a gasp next to her.

"Emma!" Killian said, almost not believing it had happened. She was awake? Emma turned her head now towards Killian. She could move, she could see.

"Killian" She tried to say, but her voice cracked and it suddenly felt very dry. Her hand pulled up to her throat. Killian, realizing she must be thirsty, went to get a cup of water – one he had used to drink from earlier. He trusted Emma was able to hold on to the baby as he brought the cup towards her. He put it towards her chapped lips, and she drank. The water slid down her painful throat, giving a slight relief. Her eyes felt heavy, and they slowly closed, and she saw Killian take their child back in his arms.

"No, no, no, Emma don't leave me again." He said loudly, as she heard him rush out of the room, coming back with doctors and nurses running back with him, at that moment she lost her consciousness.

Next time she woke she didn't feel as heavy. The room overcrowded with people in white coats, and she felt her eyes were more refreshed. More tubes were hooked up to her. They had given her drips of medications, something that probably helped her stay awake more.

At the far end she spotted Killian dark features of worry, and looking into his eyes he slowly relaxed in relief. She went to sit back up and a nurse helped her to a pillow and lifted the bed so she could sit up properly.

"My baby" She heard herself saying, as Killian walked in and handed her their child. Other doctors and nurses were being told to leave by Dr. Whale, as he stayed behind to explain what's been going on. Apparently she's only been out for a few weeks. She fell into a coma when she was fully pregnant. Emma held their daughter strongly in her arms as if she was afraid she could slip out of her embrace at any moment.

"I'll inform your family of your awakening" Dr. Whale smiled as he was about to walk out of the room.  
"Please, give me a little while, I just want it to be Killian, our daughter and I for a few moments" She said as he nodded on his way out.

They stayed like that for a while, no one saying anything. She was so glad she had been able to wake up, to finally hold her daughter.

"What's her name?" Emma finally said, as Killian stopped stroking his hand on her arm.

"We don't have one" Killian answered. For weeks they had been calling her "the little one"

"I wanted you to be included in on her name. I was afraid if I had named her, you would never have been able to" Killian said, slightly embarrassed. He had wanted Emma to wake up, and he was afraid she never would if he didn't hope enough, that she never would if he moved on and already named their child before she awoke.

"Eva" Emma said, fondling with the fingers of little Eva. This name was after her grandmother she never got to meet- Snow white's mother.

"Eva" Killian agreed, he smiled down upon the both of them. Two of the ladies he would forever have given his heart to, and do anything he could to protect them.

"Thank you for waking up" Killian said and kissed the side of her temple. 


End file.
